Un día inesperado
by alberto-M
Summary: En la temida Akatsuki, Itachi recibirá una sorpresa bastante especial e inesperada. Fic-regalo de cumpleaños para Itachi.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa en el reto Felicidades, Itachi del foro _La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

* * *

Hoy, seis de junio, es un día especial para Uchiha Itachi, el más conocido por el mundo ninja como el asesino en masa del clan Uchiha por la búsqueda de poder. Aunque en realidad quería que eso pensarán todos para no dañar el nombre de su clan y espiar Akatsuki más fácilmente. ¿La razón de que hoy sea un día tan especial? Es su cumpleaños, aunque en realidad no le importa eso. No le importan las fiestas, ni los juegos ni ninguna cosa referente eso.

Lo que de verdad le importa es haber descubierto que Uchiha Madara está vivo, y que es el verdadero jefe de la temida organización Akatsuki. Pero debía esperar, hacer que Sasuke se enterarse de la identidad del verdadero líder de Akatsuki por sus propios medios. Y entonces Sasuke se lo diría a Hiruzen, pronto Akatsuki caería y Sasuke sería un héroe en el mundo ninja. Todos sus miembros, incluido él mismo, caerían si las cosas salen bien.

Itachi anda por toda la base de Akatsuki sin un rumbo fijo, pero tiene a alguien detrás vigilándole. E Itachi sabe que es el miembro oficial de Akatsuki, que se unió al poco tiempo de que muriera Sasori: Tobi.

—Muéstrate, Tobi —dice Itachi sin siquiera girarse y parándose, entonces Tobi sale de su escondite.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Itachi-san! —grita Tobi sacando de quién sabe donde un regalo rectangular envuelto en papel rojo y un lazo negro, Itachi sin decir nada coge el regalo de Tobi y lo abre: una caja lleno de bolas de arroz—. Tobi supo que a Itachi-san le gustan mucho las bolas de arroz así que hice tu comida favorita.

—Gracias —dice Itachi, ve irse corriendo a Tobi y después Itachi mira algo receloso las bolas de arroz. ¿Tobi, alias Uchiha Madara, habría envenenado las bolas de arroz? No, que él sepa Madara no sabía ningún Ninjutsu médico, además no es posible que supiera la verdad de sus planes—*Soy demasiado desconfiado* —piensa y empieza a andar comiendo las bolas de arroz de Tobi. Pronto encuentra a su compañero Hoshigaki Kisame. Está con su Samehada en la espalda y apoyado en la pared.

—Oi, Itachi-san.

—Kisame —dice Itachi en su tono de voz natural.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dice Kisame sonriendo con sus dientes afilados—. ¿Pensabas que olvidaría una fecha tan especial para mi compañero?

—No te tenías que haber molestado —dice Itachi al ver que Kisame sacaba una extraña caja negra con nubes rojas.

—No ha sido molestia, Itachi-san —dice Kisame entregándole a Itachi la caja, Itachi la abre y saca una capa de nubes rojas y el símbolo de los Uchiha en el centro de la espalda—. Me pareció buena idea que lo tengas.

—Agradezco tu regalo Kisame —dice Itachi en su tono de voz, empieza a irse tranquilamente.

—Ah, una cosa más —dice Kisame, Itachi se para—. Líder quiere verte en cinco minutos —Itachi lo escucha, y se va con la capa puesta y con las bolas de arroz de Tobi al despacho de Pain tranquilamente, y por el camino ve a Kakuzu contando dinero en una silla como siempre hace. Termina de contar el dinero y mira a Itachi.

—Oye, toma —dice Kakuzu tirándole algo, Itachi coge al aire lo que le ha tirado y era un simple peine azul—. Tu regalo de cumpleaños —Itachi sabe lo avaro que es Kakuzu, pero no imaginaba que llegaría a este punto—. No te quejes que de lo demás era lo que llegaba con el presupuesto —sin decir nada más, Itachi se va comiendo una de las bolas de arroz de Tobi.

—*Parece que me voy a encontrar a toda la base de camino hasta allí* —piensa Itachi cuando oye gritos—. De nuevo...

—Jashin-sama, te entrego está alma maldita como sacrificio en tu honor —dice la voz de Hidan en la cueva, con sonidos metálicos los gritos de la segunda persona van bajando de tono hasta dejar de oírse. Itachi se acerca y le ve junto con varias manchas de sangre y un cuerpo con bastantes heridas.

—Al Líder no le encanta ver sangre en la guarida, Hidan -dice Itachi, Hidan se gira y le mira.

—¡Joder Itachi! ¡Otro año de mierda que vives un poco más! ¡Ya te podías haber muerto antes!

—¿Siempre recuerdas el cumpleaños de tus objetivos? —pregunta Itachi, sabe que él podría matarle ignorando al "Líder" y la regla de no matar a Akatsukis, y por eso tenía los Sharingan activados.

—¡Pues claro que no gilipollas, son demasiados cumpleaños que recordar! —dice Hidan mostrando su falta de modales y respeto—. Sólo de los que me caen muy mal, como Kakuzu que los cumple el quince de agosto.

—Ya veo —dice Itachi, Hidan se queda un momento pensativo... Espera, ¿pensativo? Eso es nuevo.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dice Hidan con una caja en sus manos y mostrándosela a Itachi. Itachi no lo demuestra pero se sorprende de que Hidan le regale algo, incluso que lo diga amablemente—. ¡Coge el puto regalo de una jodida vez, Uchiha de mierda! —Itachi coge el regalo y saca un bistec tostado—. ¿Qué pasa? Pruébalo, es mi regalo —dice con una sonrisa.

—*Sabe que detesto el bistec* —piensa Itachi, se imagina que Hidan le gusta que su contrario sufra a como de lugar, sea con la muerte en batalla o con la comida menos preferida si es un aliado, incluso le obligaría a comérselo—. Lo siento, ya me comí el regalo de Tobi así que no tengo más hambre.

—¡¿Ese cara de mierda ya te regaló algo?! ¡Bah, déjame en paz Itachi, estoy en mi ritual!

Hidan se vuelve para clavar su guadaña en el cuerpo del cadáver, e Itachi se marcha a ver a Pain. Pero en su camino se cruza con Deidara, quien sonríe al verle.

—Te estaba buscando Itachi, jum —dice Deidara con una esfera grande de arcilla en sus manos.

—¿Acaso quieres pelear? —pregunta Itachi, ya esperaba su revancha por ganarle esa ocasión en el pasado y por eso tenía activado sus Sharingan de nuevo.

—No es eso, aunque ganas de pelear no me faltan ju m—dice Deidara creando con la arcilla y sus manos el rostro de Itachi—. Te lo haría explosivo pero Líder seguro que me mata como destruya parte de la base así que lo hice con arcilla normal. Supongo que este es tu regalo de cumpleaños jum —Itachi de va dejando a Deidara detrás, quien estaba diciendo algo sobre darle una sorpresa a Tobi. Itachi entra.

—¿Me llamaba Pain-sama? —pregunta Itachi entrando en el despacho del líder de Akatsuki y su pareja.

—Itachi —dice Konan en las sombras, entonces forma una preciosa flor de papel blanca que cae en sus manos—. El color blanco simboliza la pureza del alma, que está en todos nosotros, los Akatsuki, en mayor o menor medida —Konan mira a Itachi—. Espero te guste.

—Gracias Konan.

—Mira dentro —dice Konan señalando la flor, Itachi abre con cuidado la flor y saca un pequeño bote delgado con un líquido morado—. Analizando tu enfermedad y recogiendo plantas, he conseguido una pócima que ampliará tu tiempo de vida. No creo que sean muchos días más, pero eso es todo lo que puedo hacer.

—Agradezco tu regalo, Konan —dice Itachi cuando una voz grave se oye al lado de Konan.

—Itachi —dice Pain revelándose desde las sombras.

—Pain-sama —dice Itachi, con su Camino Deva Pain trae un marco con una foto hasta los ojos de Itachi. La mujer de la foto tiene los ojos negros, un vestido negro con falda hasta las rodillas y el pelo negro recogido en una coleta además de una gran sonrisa: su novia, a quien asesinó en la Masacre Uchiha.

—Este día es especial para ti, Itachi —dice Pain—. Llevas bastantes años con nosotros, casi siete años y medio, ya somos como una gran familia con virtudes y muchos defectos. Aunque exista dolor en el mundo, siempre habrá momentos en los que exista la felicidad, esos momentos deben aprovecharse en gran medida. Hasta qué consigamos nuestros objetivos, debemos aferrarnos a las cosas que más nos alegren.

—Pain-sama, gracias —dice Itachi desapareciendo en humo con todos los regalos hasta su habitación—. Hoy ha sido un día bastante impredecible —el armario de Itachi brilla con una tenue luz que se ve en la rendija bajo la puerta—. ¿Um? —deja en su cama todos los regalos y se acerca al armario. Al abrirlo ve que algo empieza a materializarse junto a una nota, que Itachi lee.

—"Si lees esto es seguro que he muerto. ¿Cómo? Quién sabe, quizá ya no tenía más ganas de vivir, o quería que me conocieran en la cúspide de mi poder. Sé que éste es un día especial para ti, por lo que te hice un regalo que recibirás, si mis cálculos son correctos, hoy. Feliz cumpleaños: Akasuna no Sasori" —dice la nota de Sasori, Itachi mira el objeto que se materializó del sello de Sasori, una marioneta con el aspecto de Sasuke la última vez que Itachi le vio, en su pelea en el edificio antes de que aparezca Jiraiya: el pelo negro, la ropa negra, los Sharingan... Todo está calcado hasta el más mínimo detalle. Itachi vuelve a leer la nota—. "Posdata: Dile a Deidara que el arte eterno es el mejor tipo de arte que puede existir, y que su arte efímero no llegara a la grandeza del mío" —al instante un temblor ocurre en la base.

—*Ya encontró a Tobi* —piensa Itachi dejando la nota de Sasori al lado del armario, el grito que se oye después confirma sus sospechas.

—¡Ayudaaaaaaaa! —grita Tobi tan fuerte que Itachi va a donde el grito.

—*Sabía que todo sería como normalmente* —piensa Itachi, anda tranquilamente a donde el grito. Al girar la esquina puede ver a todos los Akatsuki con diversos confetis, globos y un cartel que pone "Felicidades Itachi"—. ¿Qué...?

—¡Sorpresaaaaaa! —grita Tobi soplando por su ojo un matasuegras—. Tobi sabe que lo normal en un cumpleaños es dar los regalos en la fiesta, así que Tobi pensó que sería impredecible dar los regalos antes de la fiesta—. Itachi se sorprende. Porque Tobi tuvo una idea bastante inesperada.

—Lo pesado que se puso Tobi para que hagamos todo este paripé —dice Kakuzu cansado—. Además está cantidad de globos es demasiado grande, podríamos haber usado sólo una decena.

—¡Joder Kakuzu, deja de quejarte del dinero y quedémonos en la fiesta de los cojones!

—Empecemos, jum—dice simplemente Deidara cruzándose de brazos, y empieza la fiesta de cumpleaños de Itachi: Deidara hace explotar a Tobi, Hidan hablando mientras suelta palabrotas que incluso ni Itachi había escuchado, Kakuzu explicando lo que hacer para ahorrar...

Itachi sonríe como antiguamente hacía. Tenía que admitirlo: los Akatsuki, peligrosos y malvados criminales buscados por todas las Regiones del Mundo Ninja, podían tener su corazón para estas cosas, algunos más que otros pero lo tienen.


End file.
